


Writing Experiment

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ESP'ers, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Psychics, Werewolf/Human, Werewolves, cute little dorks, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy angst with a grumpy werewolf and an ESP'er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Experiment

Rien's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up. The blanket covering him started to slide off. The lycan wrapped it tightly over his shoulders.  His scratchy but pliable "pillow" was a folded up uniform cardigan. He realized he was in a 2nd floor classroom. It was still night. 

The boy noticed her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She gazed at the window rather blankly. The "thousand yard stare" in her eyes was unmistakable. Her hair was more disheveled than usual. There was a gash in the front in the front of her blouse and a dark red stain that reached the window of pale skin on her lower chest. Kuro realized he was gawking at her bust and averted his eyes. A brief blush spread over his cheeks. "Haruki?"

He wondered how long the ESP'er had known he was awake. "Haruki...!" The pyro hissed, crouching slightly as he stepped towards her. He knelt. "Did I hurt you?" She didn't reply. "Dammit, what the hell did I do?!" Rien snarled. He grew painfully aware of his palpitating heart. The boy seized her bony shoulders and stared into half-shocked brown eyes.

"You didn't hurt me." The girl shook her head. "The full moon might've made you a bit more aggressive but I swear you didn't hurt me. Some golem knocked me across the room. You beat the crap out of it and then you kinda swayed n' collapsed." The werewolf gazed at her intently, trying to see if she had any other wounds. He was still breathing hard and quivering slightly.

Shiko gave him a sad smile before she pulled him close. He had the instinctive urge to pull away, but he didn't. He reluctantly admitted to himself that it was actually rather pleasant. The male hesitantly returned her shy though sincere embrace. She was blessedly warm against his cold skin. He could feel her still quick but even pulse. Haruki gently patted him on the back; thin fingers traced circles. She felt him begin to relax.

"It's okay..." The ESP'er murmured. Quite but rapid clacking echoed through the hallway.

She knew that Sashi would be returning with the first aid kit. The brunette was simultaneously grateful but glum that her companion's arrival killed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this illustrates Shiko and Rien's relationship (and how they interact) quite well. They're not dating or anything. Their relationship is platonic but... kinda complicated. There's a peculiar pseudo love triangle between the two of them and one Alucard vi Drac.


End file.
